Blue Christmas
by RClaybourne
Summary: A multi chapter story centered around Deacon and Maddie, involving several performances and a few surprise guests. May even include a holiday miracle!
1. Chapter 1

Blue Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: **Rights and characters are reserved and belong to ABC and its affiliates...no copyright infringement intended.

_**Elvis Presley – Blue Christmas Lyrics**_

_**Translation in progress. Please wait... **_

_Songwriters: JAY W. JOHNSON, BILLY HAYES_

_(words & music by billy hayes - jay johnson)  
Ill have a blue christmas without you  
Ill be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green christmas tree  
Wont be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
Youll be doin all right, with your christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue christmas

(instrumental break)

Youll be doin all right, with your christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, blue christmas

Deacon had gotten himself into a funk. He'd been booked to sing at this year's holiday ceremony at Graceland and was looking for inspiration to write a new song. Instead, he'd gotten stuck with Blue Christmas on repeat and was feeling anything but joyous.

He had been gaining recognition as a solo performer, things were comfortable with Megan, and he and Maddie had been growing closer, but things were still strained with Rayna, Megan wouldn't be able to join him in Memphis, and he'd just learned Teddy was taking the girls away for two weeks over their winter break, so there was no chance he'd see Maddie at Christmas. He was feeling pretty sorry for himself and ready to track down a blue Christmas tree in protest.

His phone buzzed just as he flicked off his CD player. Rayna.

"Hey," Deacon answered the phone.

"Hey, " Rayna drawled. " I know this is short notice and you probably have plans, but Maddie has a lead role in her ballet school's performance of the nutcracker this weekend and she'd love for you to come and see her. She performs Friday and Saturday, and Teddy has an event the second night so he won't be there."

Deacon pauses. "Yeah. I got nothin planned. I'd love to come see her show."

"Great. She'll be thrilled. But, well, the school is rather gossipy. The parents know our family. It might not be so good if you went on your own. I think it might be better for Maddie if you came along as my guest. With Daphne, of course."

"Whatever you think is best," Deacon says, trying not to sound irritated.

The invitation lights up his mood a little and he goes back to work on his songwriting.

On Saturday Deacon meets Rayna at her home so they can drive over to the show together. Maddie is already at the theater for rehearsal but Daphne is thrilled to tell Deacon that Maddie is Clara, and to explain the ballet to him. Her favorite part is _The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies_.

Deacon is familiar with the music but has never seen the full ballet, which Daphne takes full advantage of, chatting his ear off the entire way to the show.

This is a petite ballet, intended for a younger audience, but Deacon is nonetheless impressed with the talent of the young dancers. He's in awe of his daughter's grace on stage. Daphne shares that Maddie has taken ballet since she was two, and so has she, but "you need to be at least twelve to even audition for a role."

Since this is the final night of the show there is a party for the dancers and their families. Maddie is at first busy with a meet and greet for young guests wanting to see Clara up close. Maddie is thrilled to see Deacon and overjoyed by the flowers he brings her.

Eventually they head back to Rayna's and Daphne falls asleep on the way home.

"Candy withdrawal?" He jokes. "Do you want me to carry her in?"

"Oh, that would be great! She's gotten a little too big for me to carry these days... At least in these heels!"

Rayna follows the two upstairs. Deacon leaves Rayna to get Daphne ready for bed and heads back downstairs up find Maddie with a container of Ben & Jerry's.

"I can never eat before a performance and I'm always starving after," she says guiltily.

"Any chance you've got an extra spoon for me? I love me some Cherry Garcia!"

Maddie holds up an extra spoon she has on the table. "Just for you!"

"I'm could eat a cow after most performances. That's part of why I sneak out of the after parties. Burgers and ice cream from room service." Deacon grins. Maddie looks pleased by their common interest.

"So when us your next performance," she asks.

"Two weeks, actually. I've got a show at Minglewood Hall in Memphis that Saturday and there's kind of a holiday concert at Graceland on Sunday."

"Oh I wish I could see it!" Maddie exclaims excitedly.

"Wish you could see what?"

Rayna asks, walking into the room and picking up another spoon.

"Deacon has two shows in Memphis. Can we go for the weekend and see him perform?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweet girl, but I've got that fundraiser Jeff Fordham's making me do, and until I buy out my contract I'm at his mercy whether I like it or not."

Maddie looks upset.

"She could go with me- if that's something y'all are comfortable with. I was gonna head out with the band, but the two of us could fly. And I can book a suite so she's not in a hotel room alone.

"Oh my god, can I, mom? That would be so cool!"

Rayna looks uncertain. "Are you sure about this?"


	2. Chapter 2 The New Normal

Chapter 2

The New Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own Nashville or its characters.

Rayna went to Teddy's office after dropping the girls off at school Monday morning.

"Heeeey." Rayna drawled.

"Hey. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, well, there was somethin' I wanted to talk to you about."

Teddy braced himself. "What is it?"

"Maddie wants to go to Memphis with Deacon weekend after next," Rayna blurted out.

"Absolutely not! Are you crazy? What are you thinking?"

"I know, I know. It seems a little crazy but just hear me out. He has two performances in Memphis, one is this family oriented, PG, holiday thing at Graceland. The other is at a small dinner club. I know the owners. They're good people. It's not a wild crowd or anything like that. She really loves seeing him perform. It means a lot to her. They've been getting closer…I have an event that night and I can't go-"

"Rayna."

"Look, Teddy, they are both ready for this. Maddie wants to go. And honestly, standing in her way is just going to make her resent you. There is no good reason not to let her go. It's my weekend with her. They will fly out, he booked a 3 room suite…it will be good for her. I think she wants to get past all of this initial awkwardness as quickly as she can, with both you and Deacon. It's not as if her friends have these nuclear families that they go home too. She's used to her friends having 3 or 4 or 5 parents. It's kind of, the new normal."

"Except it means that I'm the stepparent." Rayna can hear the resentment in Teddy's voice.

"It doesn't mean that you are the lesser parent, Teddy. You are still the man who raised her, and raised her solo for a lot of her childhood, I'll admit that. So she's a little bit dazzled by him right now. She's dazzled by Juliette Barnes, too, but that doesn't mean she likes her better than me! Does it?" She questioned jokingly.

Teddy sighs. "Fine, Rayna, you're going to do what you want anyway."

Rayna narrows her eyes at Teddy. "Will the day ever come that you are not threatened by that man? She loves you. There's room in her heart for both of you."

Two weeks later, Deacon and Maddie are seated together on their flight, books in hand, neither of them reading the open pages before them.

"Deacon?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Do you…want people to know that I'm your daughter?"

Deacon watches her for a moment before speaking and then looks away. Closing his book, he looks back at Maddie. "Why do you ask?" he questions, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Because I'm tired of all of these lies. I'm tired of having to keep everything secret. I understand why, at least I think I do, but I hate it. I feel like none of us can move forward if we are always busy covering up some stupid lie. Shouldn't it be more important how we all feel than what the paparazzi or anyone else thinks? And shouldn't I be more important than my mom's or dad's careers?"

"Sweetheart, is that what you think? That this is about their careers?"

"Isn't it?" Maddie pouts.

Deacon sighs, putting his thoughts together. "Okay, I guess you're right about part of that. But what do you think would happen to you if the press caught wind of things? Aren't you worried about what your friends might say?"

"Maybe a little, but- I just want all of this to be over with. Why does anything even need to be officially announced? Most of my friends have at least 1 or 2 or 3 stepparents. I barely know anyone with one mom and one dad. That part isn't even a big deal. And the fact that we need to lie about you being my dad just reminds me all of the time that my mom didn't tell us the truth. And I feel like things would be easier for my dad, too. I feel like all of this weight is always hanging over his head. He's mad if I spend time with you. I know you don't like him. My mom just keeps pretending everything is A-OK. And I think all of this stupid drama is starting to get to Daphne, too. Am I really the only one who sees that? So that's why I want to know. Do you want to be my dad or not?"

Even though the flight is not crowded, Deacon is nervous over who might be overhearing him. He lowers his voice before speaking again. "Maddie, yeah, I want to be your dad. But more than anything I don't want you to be hurt by any of the mistakes that we've all made. You're the only one here who is completely innocent. It's because of my behavior that your mama felt like she couldn't tell me about…all of this. But, maybe you're right. Maybe we should just move forward and let the cards fall where they may. No one needs to know the whole backstory. Are you sure this is really what you want? Have you talked to your mama about this?"

"This is what I want. And I haven't talked to her about it because I didn't know what you wanted. Sometimes I feel like you are not that interested in getting to know me. At least not unless I'm bugging you for guitar lessons or something."

Deacon is speechless. "Darlin'…no. That's not it at all. I'm so sorry if you feel that way. I just…I didn't want you to think I was trying to take Teddy's place. I know he's been a good father to you, and I just, didn't want to interfere. I didn't want to put any pressure on you. Your mama talked about letting you set the pace. I'd spend every day with you if I could. I don't want to sound too lame or anything but I am just kind of in awe of you." Deacon reaches for her hand on the armrest and squeezes it, giving her a crooked grin. "So, yeah, if you are makin' me answer your question then, of course, I cannot think of anything I want more than to be your dad."

Maddie smiles. "Then will you talk to my mom about all of this?"

"Deacon, I trust you. Do whatever you think is best."

"You are leaving this up to me?" Deacon says into the phone incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I know this is probably just as hard for you as it is for Maddie. As much as I hate to admit it, I really hate to admit it, yes it is possible Teddy and I are thinking of our careers a bit too much. And maybe Maddie feels like she can talk to you more about this than she can with me or Teddy. I think she thinks you are her ally, which at some point you may want to reign in a bit," Rayna advises. "Next thing you know she's going to have you feeding her nothing but milk shakes and watching scary movies, playing in your band-"

"Well, actually…how would you feel about me bringing her on stage for an encore? I was thinking of having her play "A life that's good" and just introduce her then as my daughter Maddie, like it's no big deal…if that's something she wants, and something you are okay with."

"Are you kidding? You think she'd turn down an opportunity to be up on stage?" Rayna takes a deep breath. "Okay, Deacon. If this is all something she wants, and you think you can handle with her, you have my blessing. But I'm gonna call her to confirm. And you better make sure someone records her up there on stage!"


End file.
